Pentachlorophenol is a useful antimicrobial agent which has been found to decompose readily in the presence of metals and metal chlorides and heat. In addition the by-products of the method of manufacture, as well as the metal and heat produced decomposition products are undesirable both from the aesthetic viewpoint and the environmental viewpoint. Pentachlorophenol without these by-products and/or decomposition products is substantially environmentally satisfactory.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an inhibitor for crude pentachlorophenol which will permit the pentachlorophenol to be distilled from its by-products and simultaneously reduce, if not substantially eliminate, the decomposition during distillation of these by-products and/or the pentachlorophenol.